The goal of this study is to identify the binding sites for antibodies injected into early chick embryos during the initial stages of formation of the eye, specifically the optic cup. The project utilizes the confocal microscope in the Resource. Localization of antibodies against laminin, anti-N-CAM injected into the otic region, and anti-N-cadherin injected beneath the neural plate are under study. Each antibody has a specific inhibitory effect on development of the organ and the goal is to identify the mode of action by examining the site where the injected antibody binds. 3D data sets of optical sections have been obtained in each case, and 3D reconstructions are being made. This work will continue in the coming year. 8-31-96